Juicy and Delicious
by rizlow
Summary: My entry for Dean's Flavor of the Month fic challenge - Peach Pie! You bake Dean some peach pies, and he's very grateful... DeanxReader one shot


Dean walks into the kitchen, sniffing the air with a blissful expression. "What smells so good?"

You can't help but smile at him as he walks directly to the oven, and you swat playfully at his hand as he reaches to open it. "Be patient!"

He grins at you, hooking an arm around your waist to pull you close and capture your lips in a lingering kiss. "You're baking a pie, aren't you? Nothing sexier than a woman with flour on her face."

You blush, brushing at your cheeks as Dean kisses the tip of your nose. You push away, smiling at his teasing. "I bought a whole box of peaches from that roadside stand. They looked so luscious I couldn't resist."

Dean's eyes light up as you point towards the fruit on the counter behind you, and he heads that direction as you bend to check on the pies, which are browned and bubbling, ready to come out of the oven. You remove them, setting them on the cooling racks, and then Dean is beside you, breathing deeply of the tantalizing aroma, his eyes closed, his arm slipping around your waist. "You are the best," he whispers in your ear, nuzzling against your neck and sending a pleasant shiver up your spine.

You turn to face him, smiling up at him as he brings the fresh peach he's holding up to his nose. "I'm sure you can think of a way to show your appreciation," you tease, and the look that dawns in his eyes zings right to your core.

"Oh, I've got a few ideas," he responds, his voice low and smooth. He stares intently into your eyes, raising the peach to his face, rubbing his nose over the softness as he breaths deep. "Smells delicious. And juicy." His eyes never leave you as he slowly takes a bite, moaning softly, and you grip the counter behind you until your knuckles show white, your lips parted as you watch him, a delicious ache blooming between your thighs.

He steps closer to you, running a finger up over his chin to catch the juice that's dripping down, then sucking it into his mouth. "Mmmmm... tastes so good," he groans, and you're squeezing your thighs together, feeling a little lightheaded as you stare at his mouth, hypnotized.

And then he runs his tongue over his bottom lip before he licks over the still-dripping spot on that peach, moaning obscenely, and your knees actually buckle a little. An evil little chuckle rumbles in his chest as he sets the peach on the counter and puts his hands on your waist, bending to kiss you, the taste of peaches on his lips.

His tongue traces over your lips, then dances lightly with yours as he pulls your body against his, his hands gliding up your back beneath your shirt. He runs his nails lightly up and down your lower back as he kisses you, and you melt against him, practically purring.

"Oh, you like that, baby?" he growls softly, continuing with one hand while the other moves down to cup your ass, pressing you close to the hard length of his erection. "I can do better."

You moan as he kisses you again, hard, and then he's slipping his hands down to the backs of your thighs, lifting you. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, never breaking the kiss, molten lava flowing through your veins.

He strides down the hall with you in his arms, and enters his room, backing up to close it. Then he turns, holding you against the door as he moves one hand to your breast, his mouth slanting hungrily over yours.

After a few moments, Dean raises his head, smiling softly as he slowly lowers you down to the floor, reaching for the hem of your t-shirt and lifting it over your head. He takes your hand and backs away from you, leading you towards the bed. Then he runs a hand up your back, undoing the hooks of your bra effortlessly, and pulls it from your arms.

You are weak with desire, and the man has barely touched you. His eyes never leave yours as he finishes undressing you, then strips himself down to his boxers before putting a hand to your face and kissing you gently. "Baby, get on the bed, face down. I'm gonna make you feel so good..." he murmurs, and you follow his instructions, hearing him rustling through a drawer. and then climbing up on the bed, moving to straddle your thighs. "Are you comfy?" he asks, and you nod; you hear a cap being opened and hear the sound of him rubbing his hands together.

And then... bliss. His hands span the width of your lower back, moving slowly up until he reaches your neck, and a warm sensation spreads over the skin of your back as a soft vanilla frangrance fills the air. The slightly rough texture of his hands working ever-widening circles over the smooth skin of your back is heavenly, and once the oil is distributed, he begins kneading gently at the base of your neck, moving his way slowly down as you sigh with pure decadent pleasure.

You feel completely relaxed as he stops, and you hear him pull some tissues from the box beside the bed, wiping his hands. Then he gently coaxes you to roll onto your back, and you smile up at him. "That was wonderful," you whisper in a contented sigh, and he grins down at you.

"Well, I did your back, now I think I'll focus on the front," he says, wiggling his eyebrows at you and making you giggle. He kneels, straddling your thighs once again, and begins running his hands over your skin - over your shoulders, down your arms and back up, stroking down your sides and back up to your breasts. He cups them in his hands, kneading them gently, and then brushes his thumbs over the nipples, barely touching, making you catch your breath for a moment. He moves on, trailing his fingers down over your belly, poking playfully at your belly button, and then over your hips, down your thighs to your knees.

When he moves his hands back up, he slides them up the insides of your thighs, his smile slowly fading, his eyes gradually darkening, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he eases your legs apart. When he reaches the apex, you gasp softly as he strokes over you, then again, a soft groan in his throat as he feels your arousal coating his fingertips.

He brings his fingers to his lips, slipping them into his mouth, and you feel a little whine escape as he cleans them off. "Mmmm... Juicy and delicious," he whispers, and then he moves down between your legs, his fingers spreading you wide as he licks slowly over you, and you let out a moan that a porn star would be proud of. He nestles his face into you, his nose brushing over your clit and making your hips buck up slightly, and then he looks up at you. "Better than any peach," he growls, then goes to work in earnest, leaving you clawing at the sheets and whimpering. It doesn't take him long to send you into an orgasm, your thighs clamped around his head as he sucks hard at your clit, his fingers deep inside you, curling and rubbing over that spot that sends electrical current shooting through every nerve, and you are thanking God and Dean and all his ancestors in a mindless rant. He continues licking over you and into you as you slowly relax, lying there dazed, trying to remember how to breathe.

He slips his boxers off, kicking them off the bed, and begins kissing his way up your body, savoring each inch of skin as if it were a delicacy, and stopping to lavish all his attention on your breasts, moving from one to the other, whispering sweet words against your skin, sending your pulse racing again. The head of his cock is nudging up against your opening as he finally reaches your lips, and you feel his desperate need for you in his kiss, in the way he squeezes at your breast, plucking at your nipple, and he sucks lightly on the tip of your tongue, making you whimper again with desire.

He raises up on his forearms, looking down at you for a moment before guiding himself home, filling you to the limit, and he throws his head back, his eyes closed, his teeth bared for a moment as he stills, almost quaking with the effort of not moving. The urgency eases, and he begins to rock into you smoothly, meeting you with every thrust, perfectly synchronized with your movement, the tension building until it's almost unbearable.

He reaches to move your leg up, bending your knee and shifting his hips a little with the new angle, and you break first, crying out as you fly apart into a million pieces beneath him, electricity tingling through you from your fingertips to your toes. He curses softly as you clench around him, "Jesus, baby," and then his speed increases as he drives himself into you, setting off several aftershocks through your body as he finally comes with a loud moan, then lowers himself down, chest heaving, his face pressed into your neck.

He rolls to his side, pulling you with him, and you hold each other, kissing softly, quiet little sounds escaping each of you as your bodies continue to spasm and tremble in and around each other. When everything finally quiets, he pulls himself from you with a soft grunt, and you snuggle down deeper into his arms. "So, do you want some pie?" you whisper, dropping soft little kisses on his salty skin.

He pulls you close, tucking your head beneath his chin. "Nap now, pie later," he mumbles, and you smile against his chest as you follow his lead.


End file.
